When Ryan Is Gone
by Peace and Destiny
Summary: This is the first story in my series. They are all song fic. Hope yyou like it. Story set place right after HSm2. Summary: Sharpay loved own spolight. But can she really handle the own spolight well while Ryan is dying in the hospital? Please review!


When you are gone—A Story Of Ryan and Sharpay

When you are gone—A Story Of Ryan and Sharpay

Starring: Sharpay Evans—Ashley Tisdale Ryan Evans—Lucas Grabeel

Chapter 1—The Accident

The sun was shimmering above the blue sky, and Gabriella Montez, the charming lifeguard, was sitting on her bench quietly. Although her eyes were staring at the swimming members, her mind had already flown away to New York City. "Is everything fine with Troy in New York City? Does he have a good time with Ryan and Chad?" She kept thinking of Troy and didn't discover that Taylor was standing behind her until she gave a hard nudge on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Ouch!" gasped Gabriella painfully. "Taylor, you nearly give me a heart failure!" "Oh, sorry. I need to keep your concentration on the swimming members from Troy Bolton in the New York City!" laughed Taylor. Gabriella blushed at once. "Well, I just miss him. I haven't seen him for nearly a week!" She said in a soft tone.

The wildcats were working at the Lava Springs, Sharpay and Ryan's club house during the summer holidays. Mr. Evans brought Ryan, his son, to New York City to watch a golf competition. And Troy and Chad followed them to go too—caddying for them.

"Hey girls!" said Sharpay in a cheerful tone as she walked to the swimming pool. Sharpay's attitude towards the wildcats had been improving after the talent show—but not much. "I have got something to show you. You two may be delighted to see this," said Sharpay as she sat beside Gabriella and open her pink movable computer. "What is it?" asked Taylor curiously. But before Sharpay could answer anything, Taylor squealed with delight, "Chad!"

Chad appeared on the screen, so as Ryan and Troy. They were on a car and they waved hands and said hello to the girls. "Missing your lovely boyfriends a lot, Taylor and Gabriella?" asked Chad testily. Ryan pretended that as he was going to throw up and Sharpay snapped. Taylor's cheeks turned to bright red and she finally answered, "Not a chance."

"By the way, bro, when will you guys return Lava Springs?' asked Sharpay. "Well, if we can catch the plane, we can arrive at Lava Springs tonight," replied Ryan. "So, do all of you enjoy yourselves in New York?" asked Gabriella. "Oh yes! Especially Ryan," grinned Troy. Ryan nodded, said," Really. By the way, I've got the autograph for you, Shar……"

Suddenly, the faces of the boys switched into horror. With a loud crash, their faces disappeared. "Chad!" screamed Taylor. "They……they may have a car accident!" gasped Gabriella nervously. Before they could say anything, Sharpay grabbed their hands and started rushing," Hospital, right

Chapter 2—In the Hospital

Troy and Chad walked out from the room of emergency, with their hands and legs tied with bundle. As they just walked out, Mr. and Mrs. Evans showed up, "Where's Ryan? Is he ok?" As they were going to answer, Gabriella and Taylor threw their arms around them. "I think….I think……"stammered Gabriella. "That's ok," comforted Troy, as he tapped on her shoulder. "It's really lucky that we only injured our hands and legs only," sighed Chad, as Taylor finally released him. "But Ryan……"

"What happens to Ryan?" asked Sharpay worriedly. "The doctor is still having an operation with Ryan," answered Troy sadly. Mr. Evans hugged his wife and Mrs. Evans burst into tears. Sharpay sat on the chair worriedly.

When the doctor finally came out, everyone gathered around. "Doctor, how is my son?" Mr. Evans asked in concern. The doctor shook his head and said, "Well, Mr. Evans had lost too much blood. He has a comma. I'm not sure that when he will awake. Maybe today, or next year, or he won't wake up again……" Everyone remained quiet except sobbing Mrs. Evans.

"So, can we see him now?" asked Sharpay urgently. "Yes, you may," replied the doctor and he walked away. The three Evanses rushed into the room immediately.

Ryan was lying on a bed with white sheets covering him. His face was rather pale and his eyes were closed tightly. "It is my fault! I shouldn't let my new driver drove them to the airport!" howled Mr. Evans. Mrs. Evans kept crying and Taylor was tapping on her shoulder in sympathy. Troy and Chad were telling Mr. Evans about the accident. And Gabriella was closely watching Sharpay using her hand to touch Ryan's face gently.

"Sharpay, are you ok?" Gabriella asked Sharpay softly and she put a hand around her shoulder. However, Sharpay pushed her away and hissed, "Out of your way, Gabriella Montez!" She stared at Gabriella rather fiercely. "I need some air," said Sharpay and she ran away of the room.

"Do you think Sharpay is really ok?" asked Chad. "No, I don't think so," said Taylor.

"I hope Sharpay is alright," sighed Gabriella. "Although they often argue, Ryan is very important to Sharpay," Troy comforted her, "Take it easy, Gabby. Sharpay is a strong girl. She will be alright very soon." "I hope so," said Gabriella, as she stared Ryan, "Their show will be performed three weeks later. And I really hope Sharpay can perform well without Ryan by her side."

Chapter 3—Sharpay is going mad

The Evanses were holding a mini concert for their children, Sharpay and Ryan, on their first performance anniversary. And the wildcats would be their dancers and back up people. They invited their friends to watch the show. However, Ryan was lying in the hospital now, so Sharpay would perform under the spotlights on her own.

The wildcats were watching Sharpay doing her rehearsal on the stage. However, she lost her usually radiant and she kept forgetting lyrics. Also, Sharpay's temper was much worse than before.

"Zeke Baylor, you idiot!" roared Sharpay. "You should step to left then turn around! Why do you keep forgetting your dancing steps?"

"Well, Sharpay, you told me that I should step to right then turn around yesterday……" explained Zeke. "And order him to step backwards then turn around a day before yesterday, "added Martha. "And……" Jason started stupidly.

"Shut up, you three!" howled Sharpay. "Listen, Zeke, you should do what I tell you today, is that clear?" "OK. One change one day," muttered Zeke.

"And you, Kelsi!" shouted Sharpay. "You supposed to play on D chord! Why did you play a chord lower?" Kelsi jumped and stammered, "But you said……" "No explanation!" interrupted Sharpay. "And we will keep practising until I say stop!"

Three hours later, the crazy rehearsal with Sharpay had finally ended. The wildcats were exhausted. They all felt rather discontent with Sharpay. "Oh, that woman is mad!" said Chad. "I agree. Sharpay was unusual than before," added Taylor. "The reason is clear," said Troy. And he caught Chad and Taylor's eyes then said together, "Ryan."

"Maybe I should have a talk with Sharpay," thought Gabriella.

Chapter 4—The pain is just too real

Sharpay walked to the back stage after the rehearsal. She was as exhausted as the wildcats. But when she remembered the poor performance she had made today, she was confused.

"Why do I keep forgetting lyrics and dance moves today? I still remember them last Sunday," thought Sharpay. Suddenly she found out the reason and sighed," Ryan was still here last Sunday."

She walked into the make-up room. She opened the closet and her costumes were hung tidily in it. She had a look at every costume and tried to remember it was from which show. "Let me see, this dress was from the last show, I acted as a princess that time. And this is from the last school musical. I remember Ryan……" She suddenly stopped. Although her show was a great success every time, Ryan was by her side in every show.

She kept looking at the costumes in the closet. When she took out a shinny blue dress, she was stunned. It was her pineapple Princess Tiki outfit. During the preparation of the talent show, Sharpay decided to wear this outfit and performed a show named "Humu Humu" with Ryan. However, she decided to sing with Troy instead of Ryan. And he felt very angry and discontent. They had an argue about this.

"I am sorry, Ryan……" whispered Sharpay regretfully, as she put the outfit back into the closet very cautiously.

Sharpay sat on a chair and she looked at her reflections on the mirror—her blonde hair was a mess, her face was smeared with frosting and she looked like a jerk.

"Oh! What is happening on me?" said Sharpay in disbelief. When she opened her drawer for taking out her hair brush, she found a small package tied up with a lovely red ribbon. She took it out and tore it. Squealing with delight, a crystal hair clip was glittering.

Sharpay exclaimed in happiness. This hair clip was her ideal birthday present. She decided to buy it but it was rather expensive and it cost her pocket money for three months She took it up but she found a note was put under the clip. She stared at the familiar hand-writing. It wrote:

Dearest Sharpay,

Happy anniversary! I think you would like this hair clip because I saw you keep staring at it when we went shopping last month. You must cherish this clip due the fact that it had cost my pocket money for three months. I have been eating biscuits, the food I dislike most, for THREE MONTHS!

Ryan Evans

29h July (A month more to your anniversary)

Sharpay gazed at this note and tears was filled in her eyes. Though it was short, it was full of love from her, Sharpay Evans, only one twin brother, Ryan Evans. A month later would be Ryan's anniversary, too. But she didn't buy a gift for him. She even forgot Ryan and she had their first performance on the same day. She tried to be strong in these days, but she broke down at this time. Uncontrollable tears tracked down on her beautiful face.

"Sharpay! Sharpay! Are you ok? What's happening?" asked Gabriella tenderly as she ran into the room when she heard Sharpay crying. "Gab……Gabriella……I……I am such a git! I al……always think that I enjoy performing own under the spotlight, but……but I can't do anything while Ryan is gone……I miss him a lot……I have been to awful to him. I never care about his feelings. I am such a bad sister……." howled Sharpay tearfully.

Gabriella sighed and she gave Sharpay a warm hug. "Gabriella……I…….I was afraid. I afraid that Ryan will die. My life is over if he dies……"sobbed Sharpay. Gabriella released her and comforted her, "Look at me, Sharpay. Surely Ryan will not be happy if he sees how messy you are. So, Sharpay, work hard on the concert. Work hard on it for Ryan. He will be glad."

Sharpay's eyes shone. "Yeah, I should! I should work hard! Hey you! Help me to brush my hair! Rehearsal will be start in ten minutes!" ordered Sharpay. "Yes madam!" said Gabriella happily, as she started brushing Sharpay's hair. Sharpay looked at the beaming Gabriella, and found out that Gabriella was actually someone could be friends of for the first time.

Chapter 5—What I've been looking for

Sharpay was perfectly normal again since the last rehearsal. All the wildcats were shocked but delighted, especially Gabriella.

"Honestly, what had you said to Sharpay on that day?" asked Troy curiously. Gabriella smiled mysteriously and shook her head.

There were one week more to the show, so everyone became more and more excited, especially Sharpay. She decided to do something on the show for Ryan……

"Kelsi! "called Sharpay after a rehearsal. Kelsi looked back, said "Yes, Sharpay?" Sharpay hang her a piano sheet and said," Kelsi, please practise this song. I will perform it before the last song. I will rehearse it with you on my own." Kelsi took the sheet and asked," Should I add it on the program?" "No! Remember, don't tell anyone, ok? Oh, I almost forget it. Tell Fulton not to change the name of the concert. Thanks," Then she hurried back to the backstage. Kelsi glanced at Sharpay strangely and shrugged

Tonight was the 'Sharpay and Ryan Concert'. However, Sharpay needed to perform alone because Ryan still didn't awake.

At seven o'clock, all the guests arrived at Lava Springs. They chatted and laughed with Mr. and Mrs. Evans, but none of them mentioned Ryan.

Suddenly, Mr. Fulton the manager came out and informed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the 'Sharpay and Ryan Concert' will start now!" Everyone felt strange, "Why didn't the name of the concert be changed?" But they still applauded politely when Sharpay danced out from the backstage, wearing her new crystal hair clip.

Sharpay revealed her usually confidence and radiance on the stage. She sang and danced with the wildcats. Also, she performed a few songs with some boys which she had sung with Ryan before, such as 'Humu Humu', 'Bop to the Top' and 'Fabulous'. She really performed very well. All of the guests enjoyed the show very much.

Time flew, time passed. The show was nearly come to an end. As the wildcats were going to start the dance for the last song, Sharpay informed, "Excuse me, I have something to say." Everyone, except Kelsi, looked rather shocked. The band stopped playing. The wildcats stopped dancing. Their jaws dropped. What was Sharpay going to do?

Sharpay continued, "Well, maybe everyone has already known what had happened on Ryan, my brother. Unfortunately, he can't perform with me tonight. However, the name of the show is "Sharpay and Ryan Concert". Although Ryan isn't here, I believe that his spirit is always by my side. Today is the birthday of Ryan and me. And I would like to sing a song to Ryan, as an anniversary present."

Sharpay nodded to Kelsi, and she started playing the piano. Sharpay closed her eyes, sang out the lyrics in heartfelt:

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
"How dare that Kelsi orders us to change our song beat? Who does she thinks she is?"

"It's ok, Sharpay. No one can stop us, as long as we get together."

And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lay  
Is made up on your side

"Ryan, will you stay by me when I feel alone every time, promise?"

"Promise, forever."  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
"I al……always think that I enjoy performing own under the spotlight, but……but I can't do anything while Ryan is gone……"

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you

"Help! Ryan! There is a cockroach in my bag!"

"Take it easy. I will help you to kill the cockroaches every time, remember?"  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

"Sharpay, will you miss me when I am not beside you?"

"No, because you are always beside me."  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear  
to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

"Sharpay, are you ok?"

"Out of your way, Gabriella Montez!"  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
"What about Humu Humu?"

"Change in plans."

"And what am I supposed to do with my Tiki warrior outfit?"

"Save it for Halloween, go to a luau, save it online……I don't know!"

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

"Oh gosh! Half of the accessories in your closet are hats!"

"Thanks to you. You give me one in every birthday."

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

"I am proud to call you my sister."

"I know."

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you

"Do you think Sharpay is really ok?"

"No, I don't think so."  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

"Sharpay! You did it! You perform the song very well!!"

When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear  
to always get me through the day

"How come the students from the chem. lab and locker room can win the audition instead of us? It's not fair!"

"It's ok Sharpay. We will win again in the next school musical, right?"  
And make it ok  
I miss you  
We were made for each other  
I'll keep it forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeah...

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
"If I don't know Sharpay is Ryan's sister, I think they are lovers. Do you think so?"

"Absolutely. Although they always quarrel, they are very meant for each other, aren't they?"

I can hardly breathe  
I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah...  
"I will wear this hair clip in the concert. So I can feel Ryan is always being with me."

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear  
will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

The sweet voice of Sharpay finally ended. The whole hall burst into great applause. Everyone was touched by this song. Some wildcats and the Evanses even burst into tears. Sharpay opened her eyes slowly, seeing all of the audience applauding loudly. "Ryan will be delighted," thought Sharpay, as she wiped a tracking tear on her face. She bowled gently. The applause was even louder.

"Thank you. And I am going to perform the very last song—'What I've been looking for' now." She looked at Kelsi, who was beaming to her, and said, "Play the slow version for me, please," Kelsi nodded and played the song emotionally. Sharpay started to sing:

It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

But as she was going to sing the next two lines, a very familiar voice sang out:

Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

It was Ryan's voice! "But how can it be? Ryan is in the hospital!" thought Sharpay. She was rather shocked. But she kept calm and sang out:

But you were always  
Right beside me

Ryan's voice was still singing. Sharpay hurried down from the stage to see what was happening. The wildcats were grinning at her and they stepped away from two sides. Troy appeared by pulling a wheelchair with a boy sitting on it. The boy's head, hands, and legs were tied in bundle. His face was ghostly pale and full of bruises, but he was beaming at Sharpay. He was Ryan.

With their eyes were only staring at each other, the twins sang out:

This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
That I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
And I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for

There was a long pause. The twins did nothing but looking into each other's eyes. Finally, Sharpay caught the moment and hugged Ryan tightly and Ryan hugged back. And their parents joined them. The four Evanses embraced together. The wildcats and the audience started to cheer and applaud. All of them stood up and cheered for them.

"Ryan, when did you awake? Why don't you tell me?" asked Sharpay curiously. "Well, Ryan woke up two weeks ago and he told us not to tell you," said Mr. Evans. "What? Even Daddy and Mother know about this thing?" asked Sharpay much shocker.

"It's was my idea, sis. I want to sing the last song with you as a surprise," explained Ryan. Then he smiled at Gabriella, said, "And if I never had the accident, I will never know how much did my left had cost you."

Gabriella thought Sharpay would blame her at once, but she didn't. She just stared at her gratefully. Then she informed, "Who want to see the encore of the 'Sharpay and Ryan Concert'?" Immediately, the audience cheered again, and then the twins exchanged a knowing look, called out, "It's showbiz!" Sharpay pulled Ryan on the stage. They sang many duets. Though Ryan could not dance, he clapped his hands and Sharpay danced around.

"It's Sharpay's ideal Broadway ending, right?" asked Troy, when the wildcats were watching the fabulous show. Gabriella smiled and said," After this summer, Troy, I have learnt something." "What is it?" asked Troy.

"Brothers fight……" began Gabriella. Troy caught it and answered, "……and they are still brothers."


End file.
